Shadows on your face
by Katha
Summary: When Hermione and Draco get to know each other better, they find out interesting new facts....oh, by the way: any The Calling fans will be more than pleased by some parts of the story...=0)
1. The same procedure as every year with a ...

This is my very first fanfic, and I'm really influenced by other stories which I've read here, so please forgive me any too obvious resemblances... My "ship" is (of course!) Draco/Hermione, but there might be some other relationsships too... =0)

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, and any song used in the story isn't mine either, but I'll add the "owner" or rather the artist at the end of each chapter.

Oh, and please REVIEW!! Tell me if you have any good plot ideas... I'm open for everything!!

**__**

Shadows on your face

Chapter 1:

The same procedure as every year...with a few alterations

"Hermione! There you are! At last we've found you!"

"It hasn't been that long, Ron! Hi Harry, by the way." Hermione grinned at her two friends as they entered the compartment of the Hogwarts Express that she had saved for them, Seamus and Dean, their fellow Gryffindors. 

They we're already seated at the window, beaming welcoming smiles at the two boys who had just joined them.

"Where's Ginny, Ron? Isn't she coming?" Hermione shot him a quizzical look. 

"No.... the poor thing, she has caught the must terrible case of pneumonia! Mum's keeping her at home till about Christmas."

Hermione went pale with pity. "Oh, poor Ginny! She'll miss so much schoolwork! And the exams...."

Ron sighed. "Typically Hermione! The only thing you think about is school! But don't worry, Mum and Dad got her a tutor. When she's a bit stronger, he'll teach her at home."

"What did they have to sell to be able to afford a tutor, Weasley? You? Not that anybody would give as much as a sickle for you..." 

They suddenly heard a familiar drawl from the now open door of their cabin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron glared at him, trying very hard not to jump at the Slytherins throat or even better, hex him.

"Oh come on, Weasley! You can do better than that! You've been saying these 5 pathetic, lame words to me every single year now, since our very first ride on this train! I mean, we're in our 7th year now! And still, you don't have anything better to say to me... sad, sad..." 

Draco Malfoy smirked, almost nostalgically.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron did his best to try to escape from Harry's firm grasp.

He shouted rather rude remarks at Malfoy, who just smirked triumphantly over his quick successat getting the red-haired Gryffindor infuriated once again.

Stiffling a yawn, he turned to Crabbe, who was standing behind him like a dog having been told "Heel!".

"Too sad that Goyle isn't with us this year... What did you say again happened to him?"

Crabbe just grunted:"Durmstrang".

Mallfoy raised his brows as he remembered. "Oh yes..."

Suddenly realising that Ron, Harry, Hermione and the two others were watching him, he cut short what he had just been about to say.

"OUT!" bellowed Ron angrily.

"Hush hush, Weasel... I'm supposed to give this to Granger." The blond boy pulled an envelope out from behind his back.

Hermione knitted her brows.

Ron and Harry sent murderous glances at the Slytherin and Ron tried to rip the letter out of Hermione's hand before she could open it.

Just then she noticed the official Hogwarts seal on the back of the letter.

"Stop, Ron! It's from Professor Dumbledore!"

"What did you think, Mudblood? Loveletters from me?" Malfoy smirked.

"OUT!" Hermione hissed.

The four other Gryffindors built up behind her. "Get away!" they shouted together.

Malfoy bowed sarcastically and exited gracefully.

"Oh my goodness! I'm the new Head Girl!!!" Hermione exclamated in utter disbelief after having had a quick skim through the letter from their headmaster.

Harry smiled warm-heartedly and congratulated his friend.

"You'll be the best Head Girl we've ever had! Oh come on, close your mouth, Hermione! Everybody saw that coming! You're top of the class in every single subject and so on! It can't come as such a total shock to you... Anyway, why didn't they send you an owl over the holidays, like they normally do?" 

Hermione looked at him in a very annoyed way. "Harry are you really so stupid or just a good actor? Hello? Remember that even you two couldn't send me any owls because I was on a cruise through the Mediterranian Sea? The only way we kept contact for 8 weeks was through faxes and e-mails! Honestly...." she said exasperatedly.

"Oops...yeah, sorry, slipped my mind..."Harry blushed.

Ron chuckled. "Hey Harry, remember how we sent Pig to Hermione before we knew that she was too far out in the ocean for him to reach her? He came back unconscious, carried by two pelicans... tried to reach you for almost a week, the poor bird..." Seamus, Dean and Harry laughed along with Ron, but Hermione wasn't listening.

"I wonder who was made Head Boy" she thought to herself. 

Then it dawned to her, and she quickly read trought he letter once again. 

There it was: "Head Boy this year will be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." 

She sighed silently. "Oh bugger. No wonder he came here to bring me the letter... How am I going to bear Malfoy pestering me all year? Why couldn't it have been... anyone else!?!?!"

Again, she sighed, and was just about to tell the boys about her discovery when she saw that they were deeply involved in a discussion about Quidditch (what else... she thought). 

"If I tell them now, they won't stop getting angry and pitying me for the rest of the day... they'll find out soon enough anyway."

Loud, she said: "Hey boys, I'm checking on the others, okay?"

They nodded over to her to tell her that they'd heard her as she left their compartment.

Outside, Hermione went down the train to find a deserted compartment. She had no real intention to chat with Lavendar or Parvati at the moment, she just wanted a little time to herself.

Soon she found and claimed an empty cabin.

Relaxing in the comfortable chair she had propped herself into, Hermione took her muggle disc-man out of her bag. She had charmed it so that it worked normally in the wizarding world, and even better than it originally had, because she had added a small screen to it, on which she was able to watch the music-videos belonging to the music she was listening to.

Breathing in deeply, she put in her favourite CD and turned on one of the songs.

__

I want love   
To carry me through   
All of the moments, I'd kindly undo   
Locked away   
So I can feel safe   
  
Now that I'm down on my knees, begging for change   
Look down at the water   
Before I jump in   
To find I was sinking fast, in all that might have been   
  
What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better   
You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender   
So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer   
Is there love without hate   
Is there pleasure without pain?   
I have seen all my mistakes   
I cast you out, but now, I want you back   
So light me again, cause my heart is turning black

Hermione sighed once again, but this time she smiled whilst doing so, looking down at the small screen and closely studying the singer of her favourite muggle band.

"Ain't he grand?" she asked herself in a, how she reminded herself embarrassed, rather teeny-like way.

"I meant his voice, stupid!" she tried to convince herself.

Grinning, Hermione concentrated on the music again, and before she even noticed how much time had passed, they had almost reached Hogwarts once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, after the great feast and the sorting ceremony were over once more, Hermione, Ron and Harry were just on their way up to the Gryffindor common room when Professor McGonagall stopped them. 

"Ms. Granger? I'd like to show you your new room now."

"My new room?" Hermione was puzzled.

"You're the new Head Girl, if you remember! You will from now on share a common room, a bathroom and a study with the Head Boy. Now, please do follow me."

Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she lead Hermione away from Harry and Ron, who just shrugged, slightly sad, and went on towards their old common room.

Hermione gulped. "But...Malfoy!?!?" when the professor shot her an annoyed look, Hermione quickly added: "I mean...my trunk, and my personal stuff! It's still in my dormitory!"

"It has already been transferred to your new quarters. Here we are, the password is supposed to be a certain type of food every time, so if you would choose one?"

Hermione shrugged and quickly thought of something. "How about... _Chicken soup?_"

"Perfect" the teacher said as the picture in front of which they had been standing slid open.

It was a magical painting of the famous Mona Lisa, who grinned at them before opening up.

As Hermione stepped through the frame, she let out a gasp of surprise.

__

To be continued...


	2. New surroundings

__

Chapter 2:

New surroundings

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's tiny!!!"

Disappointed, she looked around her new residence.

Having expected a large, richly decorated hall as a common room, similar to the one in the Gryffindor tower, the sight meeting her eyes now was more than odd.

"This... this looks like a muggle flat!! Is THIS really it?" Hermione looked extremely shocked.

Professor McGonagall smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but we've got a rather low budget this year, and were trying to save in every possible case... Also, your Headmaster decided it would only be a good experience for the Head Girl and Boy to live in a muggle apartment for the remaining school year. So, if you don't have any further questions, I'll give you a quick tour round the...place." She looked a bit nervous, Hermione thought. "I would be nervous too, if I still had the perspective of having to break these news to Draco Malfoy! I bet he'll simply adore living in a muggle apartment... with me!" Hermione grimaced inwardly.

Her teacher waved her over to the end of the living room, in which they had just entered. It was not at all a large room, but with just enough space to fit in a fire place, two small couches which stood in front of it and three tall bookshelves, taking up the remaining three free walls. Hermione was only able to manage a quick glance at the contents of them, but she was rather satisfied by what she saw. "Not too bad" she decided for herself. 

Together with the professor, she went into the medium sized bedroom, the door to which lay directly opposite the entrance of the "flat".

For the second time today, Hermione let out a shocked gasp. 

"Professor! This must be a joke!! Please tell me this was a mistake! I will NOT share a bedroom with Draco Malfoy!!!"

Pointing to the two four-poster beds, standing on either side of the big balcony doors, Hermione tried very hard to stay calm.

Again, Minerva McGonagall was only able to shrug, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger! There only is one bedroom, and Professor Dumbledore decided that the two of you would be able to manage... He said you were old enough to cope with such conditions..."

Hermione sighed and told her distressed teacher that they would of course manage. "At least we don't have to share a double bed..." she tried to joke.

Professor McGonagall laughed half-heartedly, and lead her student to the next room, the comfortable kitchenette-study-dining-room mixture. It had a self-filling magical fridge, a stove and other kitchen-items, a small dining table for about 4 people, and two spacious desks, perfect for doing homework or studying.

All in all, Hermione liked the plainly-decorated apartment, but the fact that she had to share it with the person she would most likely describe as her worst enemy spoilt the fun quite a bit.

Suddenly she thought of something. "Oh, Professor? Won't Malfoy be coming to see the room now sometime?"

When the older witch nodded, looking rather worried, Hermione quickly excused herself.

"I think I'll go to talk to Harry and Ron... I'd rather not be around when the news get broke to Malfoy..."

Professor McGonagall nodded again, and Hermione exited as fast as she could, making her way to Gryffindor tower.

As expected, both Harry & Ron and Draco Malfoy were not amused by the news.

Ron was about to run to Professor Dumbledore to complain when he heard with whom Hermione had to share her new quarters. She told him it would be alright, and that their headmaster probably had his reasons. But she preferred not to tell them any more details, because she could easily predict their reaction to the fact that she also had to share a bedroom with him.

As professor McGonagall had informed her, she and her new co-inhabitant were not allowed to take anyone else into their "home", so Hermione didn't worry about them finding out on their own.

Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed in Gryffindor common room, chatting happily about the events of the past holidays, the new subjects, and especially the latest gossip.

When Hermione finished telling them about Dean Thomas and Padma Patil, who had "announced their relationship" whilst dinner, Ron, who had blushed the moment it came to the subject of dating, cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Hermione. I have to tell you something. Harry knows it already...he was staying in the Burrow in the holidays, as you know..." Growing redder and redder, he went on: "Well, in the holidays, I met Lavendar...erm, and now, well, erm...."

Harry smiled and helped his poor, stuttering friend out of his misery. "He and Lavendar are together!"

Hermione laughed and congratulated her friend to his new girlfriend, the pretty and friendly girl with whom Hermione had shared a dorm for the past 6 years of school.

She liked Lavendar, and she had known about both her crush on Ron and Ron's crush on her for more than half a year.

They continued talking for another hour, but then it was time for Hermione to return to her new "flat". She said good-bye to the other Gryffindors and stepped out of the common room.

Quickening her pace, Hermione thought about her situation. How would Malfoy react to their quarters, and, even worse, to having to share them with her?

When she reached the magical painting of the Mona Lisa, the usually smiling lady in it looked at her with quivering lips, obviously frightened.

"Oh m goodness, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Hermione asked the Mona Lisa.

"That....that boy...he...he was very angry...he was shouting very loudly....and he threatened to cut me! Only when the Professor, the Headmaster came, he stopped...what a terrible boy! I hope he'll calm down! Or else I'll look for another painting to live..." her famous smile now resembled a rather sour grimace, but Hermione managed to coax the lady in the painting to stay in her picture for some more time. 

"He'll have calmed down by now! It'll be okay! Now, please open up! _Chicken soup_!"

Hermione entered her new residence cautiously. Where was Malfoy? Had he really calmed down by now?

He wasn't in the living room. She checked the bedroom next. Deserted! He hadn't even claimed a bed yet. Looking from one bed to the other, Hermione chose the one on the left hand side of the balcony doors, which would have the morning-sun shining on it. She placed her bag and trunk in front of it, wondering why the house-elves hadn't unpacked them yet, as they usually did in the beginning of the term. 

Shrugging, Hermione started to unpack them into the cupboard on her side of the room. After a few minutes, she got thirsty and remembered the fridge in their little kitchenette. 

Tying back her hair into a quick ponytail, the slender 17-year-old went over to the kitchenette-study-dining-room. 

When she opened the door, a strange sight met her eyes.

Draco Malfoy, the new Head Boy, was standing in front of the small muggle microwave, furiously waving his wand and mumbling odd spells at the machine.

As it seemed, he was trying to heat up a cup of milk in it.

Trying very hard not to burst out laughing, Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

Malfoy spun round.

"Granger", he snarled.

"Good evening to you too." Hermione snapped.

She gestured over to the microwave. "Got a problem with the microwave?"

"Microwave?? Oh, that thing...so that's what the muggles call it. I thought it would heat up my...drink." the blond boy answered slightly embarrassed. "But it's broken. It doesn't work..."

Hermione went over to the kitchen part of the room.

With a small, triumphant smile Hermione pressed the "on" button and set the little timer on 2 minutes. The machine instantly started humming and warming up the milk.

"Muggle trick" she stated to the now properly embarrassed Slytherin.

Expecting a mean remark from her opponent, Hermione was more than surprised when Draco actually said "Thank you" politely and retrieved his hot milk.

Open mouthed, Hermione stared at him as if he had turned into a juggling hippogriff with a pink ballet frock.

Luckily, the boy had already turned around to leave the kitchen (A/N: I won't repeat the description of the room every time...from now on, it's the kitchen!!).

Hermione quickly shut her mouth and took a blank can out of the fridge.

"Vanilla Coke!" she said to the can and it turned into a vanilla coke-can.

"I love magical cans..." Hermione said to herself.

Having finished her drink, she wandered over to her bedroom.

Stepping through the half open door, Hermione all of a sudden bumped into Draco.

Wearing nothing but a large green towel round his waist, the Slytherin was just on his way to take a shower.

They both blushed furiously, and Draco quickly went on towards the bathroom. Hermione couldn't help but think to herself: "Whoa! He sure is good-looking!"

Blushing even more, she protested inwardly: "Hey, this is Draco Malfoy! He's evil! He hates you and your friends!"

She sighed and got ready to go to bed.

When Draco came back from taking his shower, she was already fast asleep.

[ To be continued.... hope you liked it...=0) ]


End file.
